coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9676 (25th January 2019)
Plot Sarah riles Gary by referring to Nicola as his ex. Abi flirts with Peter while he works on the boat. Steve and Tracy remain convinced that Simon is the father of Amy's baby. Simon tells Leanne he's a virgin to prove that he isn't. Roy goes alone to Hastings to visit Sylvia on her deathbed. Evelyn announces she's going away for a few days but refuses to elaborate. Joe Haslam meets Gary at the Rovers and interests him in taking on building work in Qatar. Sarah sees them chatting and is livid that Gary has gone to Joe after last time. Nicola backs her up though she drops Gary in it by mentioning that her offer to let him stop paying maintenance; Gary didn't tell Sarah. Peter implores Amy to divulge the father's identity to take the heat off Simon. Sarah goes to the bistro to get drunk. Nicola and Izzy join her for one drink but end up staying, as does Bethany. A worried Tyrone searches Evelyn's handbag and finds train tickets to Paris for his gran and man called James Woodgate. He follows Evelyn when she departs in a taxi by getting her destination from Steve. The girls are joined by a bored Adam as they move onto the Rovers. Amy decides to tell her baby's father that she's expecting. Simon thinks it's a bad idea. Tyrone sees Evelyn arrive at a strange man's house. He's caught hiding in the bushes by a policeman. Tracy and Leanne row over Simon being the father but end up insulting each other. Roy returns home with the news that Sylvia was already dead when he got there. Carla is concerned by how accepting he is of his mum's death. Tyrone tells the copper he's looking for his nana's cat. Evelyn investigates the commotion outside and she and the officer recognise each other from when she attempted to reclaim Cerberus from Keith. The officer backs down after Evelyn catches on and corroborates Tyrone's story. Afterwards, Tyrone insists on knowing what Evelyn is up to. Amy rings the father asking to see him. Roy plans to donate Sylvia's things to a charity shop and not waste time grieving. Sarah joins Adam at his flat for a nightcap. Amy meets the father in Victoria Street. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *James Woodgate - James Butler *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and toilet *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street *James Woodgate's house - Garden Notes *This episode features the off-screen death of Sylvia Goodwin, who last appeared on 2nd August 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah finds Gary in the pub discussing a job in Qatar with Joe; Leanne interrogates Simon over Amy's pregnancy; and Tyrone confronts Evelyn and demands to know what is going on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,486,149 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes